1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth member, and more particularly to a cloth member having a water absorbing configuration for use in surgical operations and for absorbing the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cloth members for surgical operation purposes are spread on the bed or attached onto the patients"" bodies or the doctors"" bodies. Some of the cloth members may be used for absorbing the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations, but have no water-proof characteristics, such that the cushions of the beds and/or the doctors may be wetted by the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated that are absorbed by the cloth members. The other cloth members may be made of water-proof materials, but may not be used to absorb the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cloth members for surgical operations.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cloth member including a water absorbing configuration for use in surgical operations and for absorbing the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a cloth member for use in surgical operations, the cloth member comprising a base member, and a fluid absorbing device attached onto the base member for absorbing a fluid, the fluid absorbing device including a water-proof layer attached to the base member, and a cover layer attached to the water-proof layer for absorbing the fluid. The water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations may contain various kinds of dirt and/or germs or the like, and may be prevented from being contacted with the users by the water-proof layer. The workers or the nurses for treating the cloth member, or the patients or the doctors who wear the cloth member thus will not be contacted with or may be prevented from contacting with the water and/or the blood and/or the other fluid substances generated during the surgical operations.
The cover layer includes a base sheet element, and includes a plurality of wale stitches and a plurality of course stitches and a plurality of repeat stitches formed on the base sheet element and engaged with each other for forming the cover layer.
The base sheet member of the cover layer includes a plurality of hairy members formed thereon for spoiling a surface tension of the fluid. The wale stitches and the course stitches and the repeat stitches of the cover layer each includes a plurality of hairy members formed thereon for spoiling a surface tension of the fluid. The cover layer includes at least one thread stitched thereon and having a plurality of hairy members formed thereon for spoiling a surface tension of the fluid.
One or more intermediate layers are disposed between the cover layer and the water-proof layer of the fluid absorbing device. The intermediate layer includes a base sheet element, and includes a plurality of wale stitches and a plurality of course stitches and a plurality of repeat stitches formed on the base sheet element and engaged with each other for forming the intermediate layer.
The intermediate layer is secured to the cover layer. The fluid absorbing device includes a chamber formed between the intermediate layer and the cover layer. The base member includes a depression formed therein for receiving the fluid absorbing device. The water-proof layer includes a peripheral flange engaged with and secured to the base member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.